1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic sphygmomanometer calibrating tool, more particularly to a calibrating tool that makes use of the interconnection between tools to allow manufacturers to calibrate two or more testing electronic sphygmomanometers at the same time as to save time and enhance precision.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a traditional electronic sphygmomanometer has to go through the setup and calibration procedures before it is shipped out of the factory. The calibration and setup are performed manually; in which a circuit board of the electronic sphygmomanometer, a control system and an air pump are connected, and then the circuit board of the electronic sphygmomanometer is manually set to an initial state, such that air is pumped into the pressure sensor of the circuit board on the testing electronic sphygmomanometer by the air pump until the air pressure reaches the maximum set value. A variable resistor (VR) is changed manually to set the maximum set value for the circuit board. However, such method can only calibrate one electronic sphygmomanometer at a time, and also requires a manual operation for the calibration. Such method not only is inefficient, but also wastes a great deal of manpower, cost and time.